


Surprise Size Queen

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: With her arena fighting career on the decline and her finances horribly mismanaged by her accountant, an offer to do a one-off porn shoot with some well hung co-stars sounds too good to be true for Pyrrha, but it’s the only option she’s got. Good thing it ends up being way more pleasurable than she could have ever imagined. Commission for bscommissions.





	Surprise Size Queen

A few rough losses with her head out of the game had been costly to Pyrrha, who had been a star of the arena fighting circuit for so long that her fall from grace was something the media jumped onto quickly, cannibalizing her star power and setting her up for failure, until people seemed convinced she was just done for. Not helping matters at all was finding out her accountant and mismanaged her money into his own investment scam that had busted and left her broke. In a very short time span, Pyrrha had gone from a wealthy star on the top of the world to a fallen idol that culture ate up and spat out and who was on a narrow budget in trying to keep herself afloat.

Receiving an offer to do porn was something she knew to be absolutely predatory in nature, that the second she had slipped up, they were there to prey on her star and make something out of it. Pyrrha's name still carried something and her looks were hardly worth nothing, but there was something very seedy about it. And yet, with the price tag and the number of zeroes being offered, Pyrrha didn't really have a choice but to accept the one-time deal to star in a single 'interracial themed' video and then earn enough money to find a cushy, quiet basis upon which she could take things easy or try to build herself back up from.

"It's not the first time I've taken on multiple opponents," Pyrrha said, shivering as she felt the hands upon her. Three sets of eager, groping hands all teasing at her body. Pyrrha recognized her three co-stars for the scene from her time in Beacon; Sage Anaya, Flynt Cole, and Fox Alistair had all been training to be hunters once upon a time, and had ended up leading radically different lives it seemed, as they groped and caressed the redhead standing there, staring at the camera with a smile as she wore her full combat regalia. "I think I can handle these three just fine."

Kisses along her neck and her arms made her gasp in excitement, Pyrrha shivering as the men started her off carefully and indulgently, seeking to undress her with great care taken to make sure everything they did started off gentle and adoring. It was a great shock to Pyrrha, who'd been expecting skeevy co-stars who were going to set off tons of red flags instead, but they were tender with her, easing her into this shoot carefully and even asking her lots of questions before the cameras started rolling about what she had and hadn't been comfortable doing. Now, as all three dark skinned men adored her every which way and caressed her down into slow surrender, there was no way for Pyrrha to deny the odd kind of comfort she found in accepting their affection. This was going to be far better than she expected.

They got her clothes off slowly, undressing her down to nothing and caressing her body all over, kisses upon her breasts making her shiver before they guided her down to her knees. Pyrrha's turn to get them excited and naked came with some nervousness, as she tried to ignore the camera upon her as she moved to reach her hands toward the mens' pants. "Let's see what you three have to contend with," she mused, softly purring as she tugged their pants down and found herself definitely in way over her head as she got their pants down and found three semi-flaccid cocks before her. Each big, dark, and absolutely intimidating, her eyes going wide as she beheld the impressive shafts. "They're so big," she whined as she got to work at dealing with them.

There was no denying the camera as she played to it, as the men shifted their hips so that the sight of Pyrrha jerking their cocks up to full mast could be seen. She gave each of them a kiss when they reached full hardness, her lips tingling in excitement after each peck as she found herself overwhelmed by a hungry want to push forward and take them in deep, curiosity begging to get the better of her but self-control winning out in the end as she held back from indulging in her curiosities too openly or too quickly. Just some eager strokes were all they needed, groaning their way to full hardness as she beheld the three big, hard cocks before her.

Pyrrha wasn't a size queen. At least, she didn't think she was. And yet the sheer glory of the three big cocks in front of her left her doubting herself a little, unable to deny how good the dicks looked and how they made her shiver with guilty excitement. She shouldn't have been this excited by it, but she couldn't help herself; three big dicks dangled in front of her, and once they were hard she couldn't help but toy with them a bit, working her hands back and forth to stroke them every which way. All three were very miraculously hung and bigger than anyone she'd ever been with before, but Sage was the undisputed king in both length and thickness. Fox was about the same length but not as girthy, while Flynt was as thick but a bit shorter. Not that there was anything disappointing going on here.

Pyrrha got so lost in toying with them that she didn't even realize how deep in she was until Fox asked, "Do you like big, hard cocks?" and she snapped back into reality, realizing the camera was catching all of it.

A hurried and somewhat meek, "Yes," made the men snicker. It came out too quick and to hot, shivers racing up her spine as she felt the pressure upon her.

"Have you ever had one before?" Flynt asked her next.

"No," she confessed.

Sage was eager to jump at the opportunity and keep the scene moving. "Let's change that," he said, slipping down onto the floor and guiding Pyrrha toward him, pulling her down over his body to give her a kiss before his hands ran down along her torso, caressing her back before settling onto her hips and easing her atop him.

Nervously, Pyrrha climbed on top, easing her way onto Sage and trying to focus on her adoring and physically affectionate partner rather than worrying about the camera capturing every second of what she was doing. It was the only way she was coming out of this with any real sense of pride intact. "I hope I can fit it all," she said nervously, grasping his cock as she straddled him and resting his tip right up against her puffy entrance. She took slow, careful breasts, trying to pace herself as she readied herself for what was to come, for the plunge she was about to take. All the while, Sage's hips caressed and stroked her body, helping her feel more comfortable about this, feel more ready to sink slowly down, pushing her way a few inches down his cock and letting out excited, nervous gasps as she felt him open her up.

"It's really big!" Pyrrha whined, throwing her head back as her fingers pressed tighter into Sage's chest. She began to move up and push herself further down, riding his cock with a steady and careful attempt to get more and more used to what she was doing. "Nngh, but it feels so good! I've never felt such a big cock before, it feels amazing." The inescapable truth of what she was doing just had to be dealt with, and Pyrrha wasn't going to shy away from it. She wanted this, and she wasn't going to shy away from getting.

"You're doing great. Don't worry, once I loosen you up you'll only want big cocks from now on." Sage's grip on her hips tightened as he guided her along in her riding, helping her pace herself out in how she rode his cock, careful to keep her moving with a steady, sultry roll in her hips, urging her to ride him in a way that looked good for the camera like a true professional should. "Soon this tight little pussy will be a needy size queen cunt."

Pyrrha's cheeks burned at the remark, nervous moans spilling from her lips as she kept up the motion, feeling the pressure and the nervousness burning her up hotly. This was way more than she was prepared to be dealing with, but she wanted to do a good job. For the sake of making sure she earned the money she was making, and with each up and down motion an increasing desire to find out what pleasures awaited her the rabbit hole. So she kept moving, kept forcing her way down. The cock opened her up as it pushed down into her, and Pyrrha knew before she was ready for more that she wanted more. She was strong, and could handle something rough, as she forced her way down faster, whining and gripping Sage tightly as she maybe moved without much sense or care for slowing things down, pushing onward boldly and doing everything she could to ride him hard.

"I want it!" she moaned, spine arching back, breasts bouncing as she heaved atop him and the camera caught all of the action, the pleasure that burned through Pyrrha's body strong enough to overwhelm any shame instincts that ought to have been bothering her. "It's so big, and my pussy feels so full right now, but I want more!"

"We can give you more," smirked Flynt as he pushed his cock up toward her face. Fox did the same on the other side of her. With Pyrrha looking like she was handling the cock better, the next step was to dial up the pressure, and as lust seared through her, Pyrrha didn't even question it, grabbing both big dicks eagerly and gasping in elation as she seized hold of them, quickly starting to stroke both big, thick cocks in front of her, eyes going wide with excitement as she found herself suddenly dealing with three men at once. She'd never been in so much as a threesome before, let alone this big cock gangbang she was dealing with now, and that left her far more excited than it should have.

The guys pulled in, and Pyrrha found herself offered a cock to suck, something she happily took up, slipping forward to take Flynt's cock down a few inches into her mouth, shoving in ecstasy at the way she began to feel the confusing throb of something incredible inside of her. She was wholly unprepared for what she was now dealing with, for the way that she was just surrendering to their demands and giving in, staring toward the camera as her head leaned to the side and gave Flynt a quick and dirty bit of cocksucking, shifting over a few seconds later to do the same to Fox, all while her hands kept them both up with rapid strokes growing out of control in the show of her needy lust.

There was a lot to keep track of, and Pyrrha was almost embarrassed by how well she handled it all. Stroking two cocks, alternating blowjobs to each of them that grew bolder and more vulgar with each switch over as she sucked the cocks down deeper and faster, all while she was riding the biggest dick she'd ever been fucked by. There was a lot to handle in that, especially for Pyrrha and her utter lack of experience with huge cocks or group sex, and yet she was handily taking care of the whole thing, drawing eager remarks from the men she was working over.

"Quick learner, aren't you?" Flynt groaned, hips bucking forward as he found himself surrendering to the pleasures of her mouth. Pyrrha was surprised by the suddenness of his release, as he pushed her back and blew his load all over her face. Fox followed suit with a more restrained, low groan, his own cock pointed more downward, streaking pearly white cum all along her bouncing breasts, leaving her a shuddering mess covered in two hefty loads of cum, facialed and wrecked in ways she wasn't ready for.

"She's working so hard because she's finding out how much she loves big dicks," Sage groaned, as his hips slammed upward and he followed after his friends, hands pulling Pyrrha down tightly against him and impaling her atop his cock as he came. The flood of sudden, sticky, hot cum pumping into Pyrrha so deep and so heavy made her cry out in ecstasy, and she found herself having an indecent, vocal orgasm right there on camera, thrashing and squirming and moaning in excitement as she felt the pressure overtake her.

"I do!" she agreed, spine arching back as she felt the most infuriatingly powerful release of her life take her. Was she becoming a size queen? In the haze of the moment it was definitely hard to think otherwise, as she kissed the cocks that had just painted her face and tits with cum and shivered in a hot need for more. "I... I really like big cocks, and getting fucked by them. C-can one of you two fuck me now?"

Fox and Flynt shared a delighted look. "We'll both fuck you," Flynt promised, as they guided her up off of Sage's lap and down onto her hands and knees, the doe-eyed redhead shivering as shed happily followed them into whatever they wanted from her, burning with a confused and needy lust that had her wanting everything they could give her. She was ripe for the converting now, and ready to learn that bigger was always better.

Flynt took his place behind Pyrrha, grabbing onto her hips and slowly sinking his cock into her pussy, his cock girthy enough not to be even remotely troubled by Sage having been there first, while Fox came up front and offered his cock to her, something she happily accepted as she leaned forward and began to suck it down, gripping it tightly as she relished in what was about to happen. Pyrrha's very first spitroast was with two very imposing and frightening cocks, but Pyrrha felt no fear as she pushed forward to suck Fox down into her mouth, going deeper than her shallow treatments of him earlier, while Flynt didn't even try to fuck her at anything other than full bore to keep things going.

Things started off sensible enough, with Flynt fucking Pyrrha from behind while she sucked Fox's cock down, but it didn't take long at all for Fox to take control of the blowjob, to send this spitroast out of control as he grabbed hold of her ponytail and pulled her down hard onto his cock, shoving her down until he was in her throat and Pyrrha was loudly gagging on the thick cock forcing its way down into her. She was shocked by it, shivering and bucking under the pressure and surprise of it, but she didn't falter, even as she whined through the choking noises she made. She was going to take on everything, no matter what she had to do.

The scene took a turn for the rough, but Pyrrha was fine with rough, especially as she found herself fucked at both ends by the big cocks that were driving her absolutely wild with excitement. She'd never felt anything quite this good before, as she kept her hand moving along the base of Fox's cock, spit leaving the shaft shiny and slick under her aggressive treatment. There was something so sinfully delighting about being in this position, and Pyrrha felt no reason to want to slow down or stop it as she pressed onward eagerly, showing off what she could do and trying her best to handle all the demand put upon her.

"She's taking our cocks so well," Flynt groaned, hand bearing down in a hard slap across Pyrrha's perky ass, making it shake under the weight of the impact. His hips worked overtime to fuck her pussy deep and hard, the slick, dripping hole already nice and lubricated thanks to the cum Sage had pumped into her, and now he just had to keep working at fucking her through that, not caring in the least about getting Sage's sloppy seconds. Especially not when Pyrrha was so fucking hot. "I bet we could do anything to you, and you'd let us do it as long as you had a big cock between your legs wrecking your pussy while we did it."

To that effect, Flynt smacked Pyrrha's ass some more and Fox tugged on her hair, using her ponytail as a handle to better fuck her face with. It was rough and intense, but Flynt was absolutely right, as moans rose up high amid the gagging noises she made all over Fox's cock, shamelessly embracing how badly she needed it and how much every part of her screamed for surrender, to give herself up to the raw excitement and heat of getting fucked. She was desperate, needy, and she felt herself unable to keep from showing it as the cocks hammered into her from either end and the rough, messy spitroast drove her absolutely wild. This was all far more than Pyrrha was ready to handle, but that was what made it so exciting, as she found herself in the deep end and struggling to pull herself back up to the surface.

The two huge cocks fucking her mouth and her pussy seemed tireless, as hips kept moving and the all-out fervor both men showed drove her absolutely mad, winding her up steadily hotter and hotter by the second in her struggling attempts to keep herself steady and sane. This was a lot to handle and Pyrrha was quickly learning that being overloaded and overwhelmed felt fucking incredible, as she rocked back and forth between them, urging the harder and faster fucking of her holes, desperate to finds out what pleasures awaited her and what she hadn't yet even begun to discover.

Fucking Pyrrha this hard and this fast proved too much for either man, who may not have been on pleasure overload like Pyrrha was, but did have to contend with the rawness of what they were doing and just how gorgeous Pyrrha was. Roughing her up was always going to bring them to an early release, and they didn't hold back as their cocks pushed to the hilt inside of her at either end, Pyrrha gagging loudly on Fox's cock as he forced his way balls deep down her gullet, but the look of ecstasy on her face played well for the camera as she shuddered under the throbbing heat and pressure of their touch.

As their cum flooded into her needy holes, Pyrrha surrendered along with them, shivering and buckling under the pressure as she lost control again, another hot creampie setting her off, and this time the flood of gooey, hot spunk splashing down her throat providing even more to enjoy still as she worked through the pressure and the madness as best she could. The sensations ripping through Pyrrha were doing things to her, leaving her needy and frustrated, never having given in or submitted so hard before, but the bliss she was fucked into by these big cocks left her feeling light and airy, like she was going to float up off of the floor if she wasn't held onto.

Which made it a good thing that when Sage crawled back to her he rolled her onto her back and climbed up onto her, pulling her legs up high into the air. "Imagine if I knocked you up in this mating press," Sage groaned as he pushed his cock right into Pyrrha again, the redhead gasping in excitement as she stared up at Sage's smirking face. The thought made her nervous, but at this point the unknown was just a source of arousal for Pyrrha, fucked up as that was, and in the throbbing, confusing heat of her surrender she was ready for just about anything. She was ready for whatever Sage wanted from her, ready to learn and to experience for herself.

In this position, with Pyrrha's legs up in the air and against Sage's hips, she felt herself primed for even deeper and more feeling-heavy penetration, shuddering in surprise and delight at the searing bliss that ached through her as Sage fucked her deep and hard with unrelenting glee. He was out of control, completely unstoppable and unapologetic about what he wanted from her as he hammered into her tight pussy and showed her that even if she thought she'd felt all there was to be overwhelmed by, she could not have been further from the truth.

"Fuck me," she whined, fingers digging into his back. "Pound me with that huge cock. I-I didn't know it before now, but bigger is better, and you're so big! Please, fuck me hard, I'm ready!"

Sage snickered as he hammered down into Pyrrha, making her legs shake as they remained up high in the air and her head spun out in excitement and confusion. She was so needy and worked up, and had no idea how to deal with any of it constructively except to whine in excitement as the overwhelming bliss surged through her. This intoxicating, throbbing heat drove her mad with need, and she couldn't hide it now, her moans rising up hotly as she gave in to the pleasure. Every savage thrust down into her tight cunt made her sing with bliss, the overwhelming heat that burned through her proving far too incredible and sweet for her to not want more of.

Cameras swarmed Pyrrha to catch the action from all sides, to adore the contrast in Sage's dark skin against Pyrrha's milky white, of his body dominantly pinning her down to the floor and hammering into her as hard as he could, his balls slapping against her noisily as he went. There were cameras all around and it made Pyrrha so dizzy to have to contend with it all, but she was too happy to care, the raw elation surging through her helping to burn away anything resembling hesitation as she gave herself completely up to the excitement and the unapologetic chaos of just getting fucked raw and loving every hot second of it.

This position offered up a lurid kind of intimacy that Pyrrha wasn't expecting, her cum-stained face lit up with a bright smile as she stared at Sage above her, watching him adore her with his eyes in return as he kept up his fervid pace on her tight hole. This was too much for Pyrrha to bear, an out of control and intense rush of something powerfully depraved and desperate, so intense and unquenchable that she just needed to keep going and needed to let herself become utterly consumed by desperation. This was everything that Pyrrha had wanted, and it was all so swiftly upon her that she didn't know what to do with it aside from succumb utterly to the madness.

All the deep, hard pounding and the raw sensation that came with this new position and with all the hunger overwhelming Pyrrha amounted to way too much all at once. She'd never felt so overloaded by sensation, by raw pleasure and need, but rather than shirking away from it all in worry and a feeling like she wasn't in a right place, she relished in this intensity, in the big cock fucking her loose and leaving her completely shaken, changing her life and her sexual proclivities with each thrust. Writhing down on the floor with Sage pinning her down, something was awakening inside of Pyrrha, and she didn't want to shy away from it.

"C-cum inside!" Pyrrha gasped, legs snapping inward, ankles locking together as she held tightly onto Sage. 'Cum in me right now! I need it!' There was no shame in her surrender, and the cameras were not only no longer bothering her, they were somehow turning her on, igniting within Pyrrha a storm of hunger and desperation like nothing else she'd felt before. And what she begged for, she got, as her pussy spasmed down around Sage's cock and the tightness pleading him was just too much for him to handle. Sage buried his cock to the hilt inside of Pyrrha, made her howl in ecstasy as she was pumped full of hot, sticky cum once more and set alight with a mad descent of sensation too great and potent to bear.

Shifting into position on her knees, Pyrrha spread out her legs to reveal the dripping of her well fucked pussy oozing cum. As she did so, all three hung men rested their cocks in front of her, over her shoulder or in her face, and with both hands up in peace signs toward the camera, Pyrrha happily announced, "My name is Pyrrha Nikos, and I've been turned into a size queen by these big cocks!'

"Cut!" called the director, and someone tossed Pyrrha towel, which she began to clean herself off with as she sighed in relief at the end of it, body still shivering with excitement after the orgasms that had rocked her to her very core.

"That was a great job," Sage said. "For a first timer, you were a natural."

"So does this mean you're done with fighting now? I heard they gave you a lot of money for a one-off deal, and stars only take these sorts of things when they're cashing out."

Pyrrha's eyes darted nervously to the side as she thought about it. There hadn't been much time to think about the future until now and she found herself excited and shivering. "Well, it's definitely a big uphill fight to get back into the arena, but... Nngh, i-if I were to want to do more of these, do you think I could request you three to come fuck me for another shoot?" 

“Sure you can, but if you want, why don't you come back with us to Fox's place, and we can keep this party going without the cameras?” She watched their faces light up with glee, and knew that maybe it wasn't worth trying to get back into fighting, and that there may well have been a new career choice waiting for her.

And a whole new ravenous sexual appetite, too.


End file.
